Olympus Coliseum
is a world in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Based on the 1997 Disney feature Hercules, Philoctetes can be seen here training Hercules and other heroes. The Coliseum has since become a staple in the series since it has appeared in all the games to date, surpassing Hollow Bastion with the latest game in the series, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Although the Coliseum is hardly featured in the Hercules movie, it can be seen in a short scene with Phil arguing with Hercules. The ruler of this world is Zeus, but Hades is the ruler of the Underworld. Setting ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the original game, Olympus Coliseum was the smallest world, consisting of three areas: the Coliseum Gates where Sora and his party enter, the Lobby where Phil briefs contestants and keeps the cups of the winners, and the Coliseum itself, where the party competes against various combinations of Heartless, villains, and other characters in the game. The same exact areas are present in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The area gains a drastic expansion in Kingdom Hearts II, as the Underworld can now be accessed through the Coliseum Gates. The Underworld Entrance connects the living world to the world of the dead, as well as holding the world's Moogle Shop, a save point, and the Underdrome where Sora can talk to Pain and Panic to gain access to the tournaments there. From there, two paths into the Underworld branch off. The first branch that Sora and his friends can explore leads to Hades' domain through the Cave of the Dead. Beginning at the Cave of the Dead: Entrance (where Sora and Auron later fight Cerberus), the party travels down the narrow and meandering Cave of the Dead: Passage before reaching the relatively safe Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber. From there, the party traverses the ledges and cliffs of the Valley of the Dead before reaching Hades' Chamber. Later in the story, the second path opens and allows the group to enter the Underworld Caverns. After going down through the Underworld Caverns: Entrance, the party goes through the twisting Underworld Caverns: The Lost Road, which in turn leads to the Underworld Caverns: Atrium. After an encounter with Demyx, the party passes through to The Lock, where Meg can be rescued and a boss battle with Pete takes place. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In the Jump Festa 2008 Trailer, both Master Xehanort and Ventus were seen conversing in the Coliseum. Later scans revealed portions of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua's stories in the world. New scans also show the three heroes in what seems to be the city of Thebes. Terra is to meet up with Hades, the god realizing his power. Hades will later cause Terra to meet Zack Fair, a battle to ensue. Ventus seeks to become a hero when he visits Olympus Coliseum, sharing the dream with Zack. The two team up with a young Hercules to fight off several Unversed. When Aqua visits the world, Hercules shares his dream of becoming a hero with her. She tells the boy that the man he should try to be like is Terra. Later meeting Hades, the god seems to have an extreme disliking for the Keyblade warrior. This hostility is not mirrored by Zack, who asks Aqua on a date. Kingdom Hearts When Sora first enters the Coliseum, Phil, who is busy preparing for the games, mistakes him for Hercules. When his mistake is revealed, Phil allows Sora to enter the trials. Though Sora passes, Phil won't let him enter the games. Disappointed, Sora exits, only to be met by Hades, who grants him an entry pass for the preliminaries. Sora then has to go through many preliminaries before he can get to the final battle. The final battle of the preliminaries is with Cloud, who is secretly working for Hades. After defeating or losing to Cloud, Cerberus appears. Hercules holds the beast off until Sora returns to defeat it, winning entrance into the real games. Note that in ''Kingdom Hearts, you need not as much go to this world. The player can enter Deep Jungle from Wonderland. Tournament Cups Throughout the game, different cups (tournaments) will be unlocked for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to compete in. There are four modes for every cup. First, the regular mode - Sora, Donald, and Goofy face the enemies as they come. After winning a cup in that mode, solo mode is unlocked - this time, Sora faces all the enemies alone. The third mode is a timed competition, and the final mode allows the team to face any enemy from the cup. The modes are unlocked in succession and only for a specific cup. The following is a list of the cups and how to unlock them. * Phil Cup - Seal the Traverse Town Keyhole. * Pegasus Cup - Complete Monstro. * Hercules Cup - Seal the Halloween Town and Neverland Keyholes. * Hades Cup - Seal the Hollow Bastion keyhole. * Gold Match - Complete the Hades Cup. * Platinum Match - Seal the Hollow Bastion Keyhole and unlock all other cups. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This time, the team, Cloud, and Hercules are the only people involved in the games, which involve an obstacle course. Hades has hired Cloud to defeat Hercules, in exchange for restoring his lost memories. Cloud loses to Hercules, but even though Hades refuses to restore his memories, Sora comforts Cloud, reminding him that even small events can help someone remember things. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days On Roxas' 117th day in the Organization, he and Xigbar set out to investigate a new world - the Olympus Coliseum. Xigbar tells Roxas that they're on the lookout for anyone who might potentially become an Organization member. He explains where Organization members come from: that when a strong heart is taken by darkness, a Nobody is created at the same time as a Heartless, and the strongest of those Nobodies gather in the Organization. Furthermore, Roxas and Xion are particularly special Nobodies even within the Organization. Roxas and Xigbar defeat some nearby Heartless, which attracts the attention of Phil - he runs over, mistaking Roxas for Hercules' new apprentice candidate. Roxas realizes that Xigbar has disappeared. After Phil tells Roxas to report for training and rushes off to the Coliseum, Xigbar reappears. Xigbar explains that the Organization is supposed to keep their movements secret, and is thoroughly amused at the idea of Roxas being an apprentice candidate. He leaves the great Hero-in-training, who is now allowed to enter the Coliseum, to do the investigation by himself. Roxas takes a look around, wondering what the huge rankings on the wall could be about - and who the number one names, Sora on one board and Hercules on another, could be. He is momentarily worried by the massive statues outside the Coliseum gates, wondering if this world might be home to giant warriors. But he soon figures out that this is just a Coliseum, and reports to Phil's training. No matter how hard Roxas works, Phil sets higher and higher targets - until finally, exhausted, he calls it quits for the day. He learns from Phil that he's looking for strong warriors to enter the Coliseum's tournament, especially with the Heartless that have been appearing lately. Phil laughs outright at Roxas' request to enter, and Roxas has a strange vision of a boy in red clothes, standing in the same position he is in. As Roxas heads home he walks past Hercules, and can hear Phil telling Hercules about how the "new apprentice candidate" took care of the Heartless while he was away. When Roxas next returns to the Coliseum it's with Demyx, who complains that he is really not cut out for fighting missions - he prefers investigations. When Roxas heads off to Phil's training, Demyx says he would pass. When the two of them see Phil forcing Hercules through strenuous exercises, Demyx says if he were subjected to that kind of "training" he'd run away. Roxas, wondering if Hercules is stronger than him, is about to leave when Phil catches him and gives him his own training for the day. Phil explains to Roxas that Hercules trains so hard because everyone counts on him to be strong, and Roxas wonders if such expectations are the same kind of thing as orders. As the Nobodies leave, Demyx again complains about being forced to fight, and says he's glad he usually gets investigation missions. It's over two months later when Roxas and Demyx return to the Coliseum, and Demyx is as unhappy as ever about being forced to fight Heartless. Their target this time is a mysterious Heartless, and since Demyx isn't a hero candidate he waits outside while Roxas enters the Coliseum tournament. He makes it to the final round, and Phil comes over to give him a pep talk, and tell him that he's counting on Roxas to win. Roxas asks if that's the same as being given orders, but Phil just tells him not to ask such ridiculous questions and concentrate on fighting. To Roxas' surprise, his final opponent is none other than Xigbar. He says he'd heard Roxas has been practicing, and came to see just how strong he is now. But their battle is interrupted by the appearance of the Guard Armor Heartless, and as Phil runs off to get Hercules, Roxas jumps into battle. During his fight he has strange visions of the same boy in red, who seems to have fought this creature before. After Roxas defeats the Heartless, Xigbar comments that he really has gotten stronger, and heads back to the World that Never Was. Demyx wonders what on earth Xigbar was doing in the Coliseum - doesn't he have missions of his own? They head home too, just before Phil can return with Hercules. When Phil wonders out loud what happened to Roxas, and Hercules wonders who Phil is talking about, Phil suddenly realizes that Roxas wasn't an apprentice candidate after all - and wonders who on earth he's been training the entire time. On Roxas' 296th day in the Organization, he's sent to participate in another Coliseum tournament, which feels more like training than a mission to him. Phil confronts him, saying he's glad Roxas hasn't been killed or anything - but also asking just who he is. When Roxas can't reply, Phil assumes that Roxas is there to enter the tournament, and lets him in despite the earlier deception. Roxas wins the tournament, defeating all kinds of Heartless, and Phil congratulates him, his former ire seemingly gone - he tells Roxas to come back and visit every now and then. Roxas wonders if Phil still wants him to do more training. But although Roxas returns to the Coliseum a few weeks later to fight another Heartless, he never bumps into Phil again. Kingdom Hearts II In this game, the world of Olympus Coliseum is expanded to Hades's Underworld. Sora and co. return to Olympus Coliseum one year after their first visit. Before their return, Hades has been sending monsters for Hercules to fight against in attempt to weaken his heart and turn him into a Heartless. After Pete tells that Sora's Keyblade could open any lock, Hades uses it to unlock the Underworld Coliseum, which was sealed off by Zeus. He kidnapped Megara to lure Sora and Hercules into saving her and battling Pete while unlocking the Underworld Coliseum and sending the Hydra to destroy the Olympus Coliseum. Sora and co. are forced to participate in the Underworld Coliseum Tournament with Hercules. Hades stole Auron's free will in attempt to make him defeat Hercules, and Sora and his gang. However, Sora releases Auron's free will and they defeat Hades together, with the help of Hercules. After this, Sora, Donald, and Goofy become legendary heroes. In the ending credits, the Olympus Coliseum is restored to its glory. After the Underworld Coliseum is re-opened, multiple tournaments are opened after Sora and his friends accomplish a certain goal or progress a part of the story. Tournament Cups *Pain and Panic Cup *Cerberus Cup *Titan Cup *Goddess of Fate Cup *Hades Cup *Pain and Panic Paradox Cup *Cerberus Paradox Cup *Titan Paradox Cup *Hades Paradox Cup Kingdom Hearts coded When Data Sora visited Olympus Coliseum, he finds Data Phil who has a problem in the Coliseum in that the Bug Blocks keep appearing. Sora said that he will find Hercules who is inside trying to solve the problem. He found the data Keyhole right at the beginning and opens the Data Keyhole and went inside. While he was exploring inside, he kept finding Hercules Memos which are instructions in this world that said the Battle system will be different. The gameplay is based off ''Final Fantasy VII. When Sora found Data Hercules, he became Sora's Party member. Then they were attacked by Data Cloud who wanted to fight Hercules because Hades hired him to. Data Hades shows up and said that he didn't need Cloud anymore and also said the Block problem wasn't his doing. Cloud joins Sora and become his second Party member. Characters Image:Hercules.png|Hercules (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days , Kingdom Hearts II & Kingdom Hearts coded) Image:Phil BBS.png|Philoctetes (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Megara.jpg|Megara (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Zack BBS Edit.png|Zack (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Deserter.png|Deserter File:Kh-large-body.jpg|Large Body File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Emerald Blues.PNG|Emerald Blues Image:StripedAria.png|Striped Aria Image:Crimson Jazz render.png|Crimson Jazz Image:Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild Image:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Rare Ghost.jpg|Hover Ghost File:Gargoyle Knight.png|Gargoyle Knight File:Gargoyle Warrior.png|Gargoyle Warrior Image:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship Image:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Neoshadow_render.png|Neoshadow File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Loudmouth Image:FlareNote.png|Flare Note Image:KH-AngelStar.jpg|Angel Star File:AerialKnocker-khii.png|Aerial Knocker File:Aeroplane-khii.png|Aeroplane Image:Assaultrider.png|Assault Rider Image:Surveillance_Robot.png|Surveillance Robot Image:RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog Image:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey File:Air Battler.png|Air Battler Image:Snowy_Crystal.png|Snowy Crystal Image:CannonGun.png|Cannon Gun File:Kingdom-hearts-3582-days-20090805015826005 640w.jpg|Jumbo Cannon Image:MorningStar.png|Morning Star Image:Scorching Star.png|Scorching Sphere Image:ZipSlasher.png|Zip Slasher Image:Tailbunker.png|Tailbunker Image:Guard Armor.PNG|Guard Armor Image:Invisible.png|Invisible Image:Behemoth Better Quality.jpg|Behemoth Unversed GenericUnbirth.jpg|Flood Neo Unbirth.png|Scrapper File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser Mini-Games Phil's Training Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' Dalmatians *22, 23, & 24 - The Blue Trinity under the right hand statue at the Coliseum Gates. Trinities Music Trivia * In ''Kingdom Hearts, the prize for winning the Phil Cup was a trophy and the prize for the Pegasus Cup was a plaque, but in Kingdom Hearts II, when you view the prizes for each of the Kingdom Hearts tournaments, they are switched around. So, when you view the Phil Cup prize, it is the "Phil Cup Shield" (the plaque), and there is a trophy for the Pegasus Cup. * Olympus Coliseum is one of the few worlds to be shown with a change of day. * So far, Olympus Coliseum is the only Disney-based world that features Final Fantasy ''characters. * In the first ''Kingdom Hearts, you can complete the game without entering this world. But if you were to go there after sealing Hollow Bastion, you will see that the scene between Maleficent and Hades still exists. Although this makes a plot hole, it just mainly proves that this world should be completed before you seal Hollow Bastion. *Sora, Donald and Goofy seem to visit the Coliseum after the events of Hercules, since Hercules has his divine glow he acquires at the end of the film. This makes it one of the few Disney-based worlds whose plot isn't exactly the same as the film it was based on, although the plot that is there is very similar to the movie. *Olympus Coliseum has appeared in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series. Gallery Image:OlympusColiseumTitle.png|Olympus Coliseum logo in Kingdom Hearts. Image:Olympus Coliseum Logo.png|Olympus Coliseum logo in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:OC_bbslogo.png|Olympus Coliseum logo from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Image:Olympus Coliseum.png|Olympus Coliseum as it appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:OlympusColiseumLogo.png|Olympus Coliseum as it appears in Kingdom Hearts. fr:Colisée de l’Olympe Category: Worlds Category: Olympus Coliseum